


Never His Own

by noleftturnx



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noleftturnx/pseuds/noleftturnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ashthedrabble on LJ challenge: Dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never His Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 2, 2006

It was a rare sunny day in mid-April. Vows had been said, birdseed had been thrown, and they had all gathered under a tent in the family garden for food, drink, dancing and cake. He'd enjoyed good food, good champagne and good conversation with a distant cousin on his mother's side.

Some three songs ago, a little girl with dark blond curls bouncing around her shoulders, and eyes of emerald, had hauled him to the dance floor. She didn't take his stuttered protestations for an answer, and stood on his feet to keep up with his steps.

"Dance, Uncle Rupert!"


End file.
